flood_escape_2fandomcom-20200223-history
Insane Maps
Insane Maps are the 2nd hardest maps in the game along with Crazy. They require good agility, timing, and practice to beat. Some players, especially new players, may think that insane maps are impossible. However, experienced players know that with some training and they can beat within a few hours or days, they will soon be quite easy to play. Insane can be played by two ways (see below), but if all players die, the difficulty will return to normal. Insane maps also award Badges for those good enough to beat these maps. There are currently 7 insane Maps in the game. Dark Sci-Facility is commonly declared as the 2nd hardest map in FE2, losing to Blue Moon. The lava rises at an insane rate. Players go up the wall jump, then onto the padded room. The second room is full of hardware. The second button will almost certainly requires sacrifice to press. Sinking Ship is considered the third hardest map in FE2. To be able to escape the ship, you must be focused. After the first 2 buttons, players enter the middle section, which is extremely large. Acid and lava rise quickly under your feet. Most players will die there. After the middle section, the player enters the deck, on which you have to press three buttons to get to the end zone. Sinking Ship doesn't have an exit block, so it is easy to get out. Lost Desert is a desert-themed map that is quite hard for most players. The water rises after about ten to twenty seconds but turns to acid shortly after and rises quickly. For this, Lost Desert is commonly seen as the fourth hardest map. This map requires good agility and timing. Most people fail on the pole jumps, resulting in (almost) certain doom. After surviving the desert section, you enter a pyramid. The door to the pyramid will close if you are too slow. After a series of buttons, you enter a tall room with multiple hieroglyphics on its walls. Here too, the sticks are thin and you will have to be careful not to fall into lava. The music can be interpreted as having cues to show you when the acid or lava will rise. Gloomy Manor is a gloomy manor, as the title states. It takes place in the front, inside, and backside of it. The map itself is not known to be very hard, but is a long map with multiple rooms, making it difficult to solo. The lava does not rise very fast, giving plenty of time to press the first few buttons. There are many pictures and octagon shaped tunnels. It has ten buttons, the most in the game. Abandoned Facility is a water-based map, commonly called the easiest Insane, being somewhat easier than Familiar Ruins. Once the first button is pressed, you are able to get an air bubble. The hardest part of this map is when you need to press the third button by swimming through many vents. The final room is land-based, where you need to press one button in the room to survive before lava rises. Familiar Ruins is considered to be the second easiest Insane Map (Now it is considered the easiest insane due to group buttons being added). The third room resembles the ruins of the old FE1 lobby. You start in an elevator, leading to the first room, and then when you advance to the next area, the acid will rise. After that, the liquid will be all lava. A player must press the button to add a pathway to the finish. Before an update, the first room was almost impossible to get the button and to the second room. It was nerfed, but the other rooms were buffed. Beneath The Ruins is considered to be the second hardest Insane Map, heavily requiring both agility and timing. This is the only map where liquid can go down, done by the second and third buttons. This map has many crates and is filled with lava. It is also known as one of the longest maps in the game. There are also many big, hard jumps. It has a connection with Familiar Ruins and the FE1 Final Room (aka Code Room). When you are in the game and want to play an insane map, you need to: *Use Pro Lock. If you go to the left of the elevator, you will see a place where you can buy gems. Below there will be an offer to lock the lift to insane for 10 gems or 200 coins. Click on it and the next 3 rounds of the game will be insane maps, regardless of how many people survive the maps. *Have more than 70% of the server to survive a hard map. If that happens, the map will naturally become an insane map. However, if less than 80% of people survive the insane map, the next round will be a normal or hard map (unless it is locked). This is best done on a VIP Server or a pro server. *Most of the fan made maps are Insane Difficulty. *Most inexperienced or new players will simply get confused and lost, resulting in certain or immediate death, so they require practice of their skills by doing this in lower difficulties. tr:İmkansız Haritalar Category:Difficulty